Gaiden 2
by hinata061389
Summary: Just a thought of what had happened to Rin. Takes place after Kakashi's Gaiden.Oneshot. KakashixRin Gaiden 2. Please R&R! Arigatou!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: A question from a forum gave me an idea to write a fanfic about Rin of team Yondaime.. After Kakashi's Gaiden she suddenly disappeared much to the fans curiosity… Anyway I don't know Yondaime's real name and by that time he's still not a Hokage so pardon me for using his Yondaime codename. And please read and review! Arigatou!

Takes place after Kakashi's Gaiden…

---------

"Let's go…" Yondaime, Kakashi's sensei said. His face showed nothing at all contradictory to what he really felt. He carried in his arms the corpse of his student, Uchiha Obito as he stared at Kakashi's left eye with sharingan, welling with tears. The first time he saw the ever so cold student cried.

He felt the rain droplets came onto his face as they run from tree to tree, wanting so much to go back to their home…in Konoha.

Kakashi was crying and clenching his teeth at the same time, as he silently cursed his self, those darn ninjas who took away Obito's life and all the things around him.

As he felt the cold raindrops mingled with his tears of sorrow… and anger… he closed his fist so hardly, thinking of life as being so unfair… Unfair in the sense of why should he be the one who is always left behind by those people who are important to him.

It would be much happier if he would be the one who would die anyway… As he thought of HIM, he touched his left eye and whispered…'_I'll make your revenge Obito…I will…no matter what…'_

Rin, on the other hand, is crying too, but her eyes showed nothing but sadness and a certain spark. Her soft brown eyes stared at Obito's lifeless body, her one and only love despite of him, being a cry baby. For her that only means, he is a ninja with strong feelings for others, caring and loving and always trying to protect those people important to him, even if it cost his life. And until his last minute he never let her respect for him get down. He is strong, and he cared for her until his last breath that made her hate herself for being so weak… And somehow she was thinking of why he should sacrifice himself for her…

All of them were thinking that nothing would be the same again…

------

"What are you saying Kakashi!" Rin asked, her eyes welling with tears.

"Why would you have to go back there and take your revenge!" she continued. Seeing Kakashi just looking at her, she shook his shoulders, "Darn it! Answer me!"

"They should ALL be dead, Rin…You… Don't you hate them for taking away Obito's life? Don't you want to kill them all? Don't you want to make them suffer until they say sorry and kiss your feet until they die in so much pain?" he said, his eyes turned back to the cold and emotionless she had once knew.

Rin gasped in shock, she suddenly felt scared of his strong will to torture those who had killed their teammate.

"You're being morbid, Kakashi!"

"Am I? Isn't that what they deserve? They should die but not so fast… They should die slowly until they can't take the pain anymore and then poof! Their souls will already go to hell where they will wait for me…" Kakashi smirked.

"You're still young Kakashi! Why are you thinking of such things! What! You'll also leave me behind!" she yelled, her eyes widened in horror as the salty liquid continued to flow onto her face.

"I wouldn't leave you Rin… because I'm not really here… I already died… My soul already left the earth… A couple of times…What you're seeing is just a mere body not wanting to feel…"he looked up as he said those words, completely forgetting what he had promise to Obito…that he would take care of her no matter what…

"You have to kill me first before you can go have your revenge… You can't get away that easily Kakashi…I'm telling you, revenge will get you nothing…" Rin said, posing her fighting stance. She saw Kakashi sighed and after a moment everything went black.

"I'm sorry Rin…but revenge will get me justice…" he muttered.

------

As the sky went dark, a shadow of a boy, started to utilize chakra in his left eye. In a moment he could already see the whole enemy hideout…the magic of the bloodline limit Sharingan… With inhuman speed, he's gone into the entrance and stabbed a guarding ninja with a kunai. The guard is still breathing, much to the shadow's pleasure; he dragged the ninja's almost motionless body as he made his way into their hideout.

He saw the shock grew on every one's face as they saw him, dragging their colleague bathing in his own pool of blood. He smirked, as he felt the undeniably feeling of bliss, delight and enjoyment mixing with his anger and resentment. In a fraction of a second, his little fingers moved to perform a jutsu that froze everyone in the hide out. He laughed, as he saw their horrified expression.

'_Not yet… Not yet… Just wait you bastards'_ he thought as the smile slowly got off his face, and got replaced by a look of cold and emotionless expression. He looked at the guard he just dragged a while ago and pulled the kunai he had stabbed at him. The guard squirmed in pain as he stabbed him again… for a lot of times. The guy's blood splattered everywhere including his handsome face covered with mask. He smiled as the ninja raised his two hands as if begging him, before drawing out his last breath.

He glanced around to savor the frightened expression on every ninjas looking at him, still bound in his jutsu. It's as if they can't believe that a boy like him can do such things. He laughed, horribly… That even he, Hatake Kakashi, is being afraid of his self. But still it's not enough to let go of the inner demon inside him.

"AFRAID, PEOPLE?" he asked then release them in his jutsu. In a second, Kakashi saw them charging at him, wanting so badly to kill him...

One by one, he defeated them, making them suffer before they died. One ninja who had died faster than everybody, made him shrieked in anger, as he kicked him while yelling like a madman.

"You shouldn't die yet! Not yet! You heard me! You should suffer too!" He growled as he continuously hit the lifeless body. He couldn't feel anything but anger.

------

Rin woke up at the cold air touching her skin. The sun just set down and the darkness is slowly beginning to spread in the sky. She looked around and saw Kakashi already gone. She can't believe he hadn't killed her, that he became so much stronger…

She stood up and ran so fast as her heart began to jump in nervousness. She hoped she's still not late.

As the sky completely covered by darkness, she arrived at her destination. Everything is so quiet, it was kind of freaky. As she stepped in the entrance, she saw a trail of blood making its way towards the hideout. Her heartbeat skipped and she ran.

Rin gasped as she saw lifeless and dying bodies, scattered all over the area. Bloods of who know who sprinkled in the ground. The sight looked like corpses bathing in a huge pool of red thickly blood. Very horrible.

In one corner, he saw Kakashi kicking and yelling at a lifeless body, he didn't saw a ninja charging at him. The doijutsu (Sharingan) seemed useless unless the ninja uses his full concentration. She ran towards him and yelled his name.

------

Kakashi turned around as he heard a familiar voice called his name. His eyes widened as he saw Rin accepted the charge that should be for him. He shouted as he saw her body fell into his arms. He threw a kunai to the ninja who had attacked Rin, which ended up his life.

"K-Ka..Ka…shi…" she muttered.

"Rin… Rin… hold on… We'll go back now… Just please hold on…" he said pleadingly, the anger he felt a while ago completely gone.

Rin shook her head slowly as she said "No… I can feel I'm dying… S-see… I… I… told you… revenge will get… you nothing…." She splattered blood.

Kakashi felt his eyes moistened, "Please don't talk now Rin… you'll see you'll live…"

"Iie… K-ka…kashi… N-nev-ver for…get me…and Obi…to… U-use… your heart… and that eye…he had given… you…to…make the best of anything…to make…the…right decision…"

Rin felt her breathing slowly getting out of her. Yet she has to say the words to Kakashi. She can saw his eyes full with tears.

"Y- you… should… know that… we cared…for you… Ka…ka…shi… N-ne..ver feel…unimportant o-okay…?" she tried to smile. She felt his hands squeezing hers. It felt warm. His droplets of tears flowed onto her already pale cheeks. She saw him nodded.

" P-pro…mise…me… you will… do… w-what…I…said… N-never feel... un… important…" she looked at his blurred features as her soul slowly slipped out of her.

"I…promise…" Kakashi's voice cracked.

"G-good…" She made her one last look at him as she thought, '_Thank you Kakashi…Now I can be with him…forever…'_

Then she closed her eyes as she sleep eternally.

Kakashi screamed a cry of grief… They had all leave him…

------

Years later…

"Revenge will get you nothing Sasuke…" Kakashi said as he looked at his student...He was so like him…

------

Author's Note: I know, it's morbid and angst… I don't know I just felt incredibly inspired to right angst fiction today… Nyahaha Read and Review please! This fic is just a one-shot…Thanks!


End file.
